


Kinky Youth Gone Wild

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Touching, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment-fic prompt: MCU(/any), Steve/any male, they try something that requires a lot of trust
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2014





	Kinky Youth Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



He is flushed from the heat and pleasure, spread out on the bed like a starfish. He shiver as Bucky gives him a dirty smirk when his cock gives a twitch, the wicked smirk on his lips is sinful. Little, fragile. Soft and sweet, and vulnerable. Stevie trembles as Bucky gently presses kisses to his pink lips. Tied down, at Bucky's mercy, he would not do this if his heart did not trust Bucky completely. It's still freighting, in a good way, how Bucky denied him release, and Stevie is squirming and whimpering, an ache between his thighs, and Bucky gives him that beautiful smile and tenderly with the touch of an angel caresses kisses his lips, and it makes the pleasurable suffering bearable.

His balls ache and his breathed ruggedly, fingertips caressing between his thighs with a teasing touch. Steve clenches his fists and groans Bucky kisses him as warm pleasure cascaded down his spine. His balls tighten and his dick jerks; he's hard and dripping. Bucky smirks, running a hand gently over the swollen flesh. His dick was hard enough to hammer nails, the tip weeping slick trails of precum across Bucky's hand where his boyfriend strokes him. Knowing how sensitive his boy is, Buck’s touch is the combination of firm yet gentle, the skin is velvet hard and throbbing. His fingers curl around the stiff length, his thumb teases the weeping slit.

Steve gasps, his hips jerking, giving a weak tug on the ropes that keep him bound to the bed. He would never do this for anyone other than Bucky, the man who drives him wild and who he trusts with all his pure heart. The talented hand is twisting and tugging so perfectly that Steve whines and bucked up against the touch, he lets out a shaky breath as he feels his orgasm rushing upon him so quickly it knocks the breath out of his lungs. Just like always, when he gives up control, he feels the tingles running through his body, the pleasure so strong that he can’t help rutting into the palm as it brings him to the edge of release.

With one simple command, “come, now,” he obeys, like a loyal submissive, and as his body is consumed with pleasure, Bucky gives him the sweetest, tenderest kiss. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/562317.html?thread=79165069#t79165069)


End file.
